That Night
by EienHonou
Summary: Okay I wasn't sure if General is the best way to go about it but....anyway this is sort of a strange twist that would never happen in Inu Yasha at least i don't think...


Disclaimer: the way the story was write is entirely my own but the charaters aren't please give credit to those lucky people who did create them...  
  
Title: That Night  
Author:Flame  
Type: Drama sort of I dunno but thats what I'm putting it under  
  
  
  
That Night  
  
  
  
  
  
He laid there not wanting to move. It was bad but that was all he felt. He couldn't say he hated it and wanted to stop living... even if that was what he felt.   
He felt the rays of the bright moon upon him...it was relaxing.   
Slowly he rolled over to his back. He stared up quietly to the dark sky filled with stars. This night had been just like before. A bright moon sky filled with stars and the clouds showing off their best dragon scales. He could still remember it all...  
  
  
He himself was just walking through the forest looking for Kagome. It had gotten dark and she had left the camp at around sunset.  
In the distance he hear the sound of water...could Kagome have gone there? He wondered to himself.  
As he approached a clearing he saw a a bright lake with several rocks at the side. And on the rock sat Kagome.  
He walked closer to her but didn't say anything.  
"Inu Yasha?" she asked. Turning her slightly to determine it was him. She arranged her face to show a sad sort of smile as if happy but still sad. "won't you sit with me?" she added not removing her smile.   
His only reply was to jump swiftly onto the huge rock she sat on and seat himself beside her.  
"watch the moon with me... tonight is a special night" she said turning her gaze back to the dark sky.  
"special?" He asked. He to turn his head just in time to watch the bright full moon shyly rise into the sky. Then he felt a faint present upon his chest and look down to find Kagome leaning against him. "Kago...Kagome what are you doing?!" He asked slightly alarmed.   
"Inu Yasha... you really love Kikyo don't you?..." She asked quietly.  
Inu Yasha stiffened at the unexpected question. "I...I..." He said while searching he mind for an excuse to get out of answering the question.  
Kagome stopped leaning on him and turned to face him. "Tell me... do you care more for me or Kikyo...?"  
"I don't have to answer that..." He said a little harshly.  
Still Kagome didn't seem mad. Instead she had a hint of pity in her eyes. Quickly she had her arms around his neck huging him quietly.   
Inu Yasha akwardly put his arms around her one of his hands touching the small of her back.   
After a minute she pulled back from him holding the rosin that had been around his neck. She swiftly stood up.  
"Kagome wha-" he begun to say just when she threw it into the middle of the lake.  
She sat back down on to the rock with her feet hanging barely reaching the grass. She took his face in both of her hands and and gently kissed his lips. She then let go and slid off the rock. She walk over to the trees then stopped. "Inu Yasha... Get out of here!" She shouted her back still to him. " go to Kikyo..." she said a bit softer before breaking into a run.  
  
It happened just like that... when he went back to the camp later no one was there... they had left. He could have followed them but that sad smile she had given him... the sound of her voice when she told him to leave...  
He could still feel the warmth of her lips against his... the warmth of her body when he held her in his arms...He wanted to go back...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*sniff* that wasn't how it was suppose to come out...but...  
  
*blink* wow that was shorter than I planed...oh well... how was it? bad or good? I haven't read any other Inu-chan fics to know what kind people like so have mercy...  
R&R please!  
  
update!!!!  
i got some really nice reviews...and they asked that i add more to this fic...so i'm going to be adding chapters to this fic! 


End file.
